


404 and the Ghosts

by AcE_NEPAL



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Apparently Tommy lost his last cannon life today lmao, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Drifting, Ghost Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost boyband, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, george is a singer, george likes to sing, ghost boy band!, ghost skeppy, ghost!band, ill add more tags as the sotry goes on i guess, lots of trama n shit, make sure to prime, multiple ghosts - Freeform, pining sapnap, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcE_NEPAL/pseuds/AcE_NEPAL
Summary: George, a high-schooler from brighton suddenly finds himself in a school in Orlando, Florida, after a tragic accident that took away everything from him. When he comes across something unimaginable, will he gain something he lost? mabye even find something hes never found before? or will he succumb to the tendrils of grief and trauma that shake him to his very core?
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Everyone, Floris | Fundy/Ranboo, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolouge Pt. 1

He woke to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window. George sat up with a soft groan. the bird outside fluttering about, seeming almost happy to disrupt the boy from his slumber. George stretched with a yawn before swinging his legs off his bed, wincing slightly at the cold air that bit at his feet. Just another normal day at school. Secondary school to be exact. 

“Why do the birds seem to hate me,” George sighed, getting up off his bed to get dressed. Today he chose a baby blue sweater with a white collared shirt underneath, the collar poking out from underneath his sweater. Dark blue jeans and dull gray sneakers to pair with his outfit. He went downstairs after fixing his bed head and brushing his teeth, eyes still blurry with sleep. 

His mother greeted him with a soft smile. “Good morning dear, how was your night?” George smiled softly at his mother. “‘Ts good. I have a few tests today at school.” His mother nodded, turning back to the dishes at hand. “What about your music class, Georgie, honey? Anything for that class?” 

“Not yet, mum. I still have to check in with the teacher on that one. But he told the class yesterday that were going to be having solos for finals this school year.” His mother beamed. “That's great, sweetie! I know how much you love music and your singing, I think it'll be great for you.” George smiled. “ Thanks, mum.” He glanced at the microwave clock before his eyes widened. “Mum! I gotta go! I'm going to miss the first bell!” His mother chuckled before waving him goodbye as he hurriedly slung his school bag over his shoulder, before rushing out the door, almost tripping over his untied shoelaces, his Mum calling a fond goodbye as he walked out into the cold, George calling back a hasty “I love you” before the door closed, keeping him out in the outside world. 

George sighed before he started walking to school. After a few minutes the cold winds reminded him of his forgotten jacket at home, George sighing before shivering as another burst of wind blew over him, chilling him to the bone. 

He soon started running when he realized he was going to be late, making it to school just a few moments before the school warning bell rang for students to start heading to class. His friend was waiting for him at the top of the school steps leading to the school, hurrying over to him when he had spotted him.

“Dude, what the heck! Your first day of Year Ten and you're already gonna be late!” George scoffed, “Says you! Your the one waiting for me, so you might as well be late, too, Nick!” 

His friend laughed. “Maybe, but i just had to wait for my little Georgie-poo!” George felt his face grow warm at his friends comment, rolling his eyes at his friends antics. “Don't call me that..” Nick smiled innocently. “What? I only want my dear georgie to be safe!” George sighed, looking to the side to hide his rapidly flushing face from his friend, to no avail. 

“Aww, George is all red!” George glared at his friend, but there was no real threat behind it. There never was. “Shut up, Nick.” Sapnap snickered before they both turned and made their way inside, George silently thankful as he let out a breath of relief, pausing a moment to let the warm air make its way to his cold body.

Nick, noticing this, chuckled. “Why didn't you bring your jacket, Gogy?” George, too busy getting warmed up again, missed his friend's usage of the nickname, still shivering slightly. “I donno, maybe it was the fact that I was late to school this morning, Nick.” Nick gasped in mock hurt, leaning on George dramatically. “George! How hurtful!” George chuckled. “Well, you asked, Sapnap.” Nick huffed as the final bell rang, signalling both students were now late.

George groaned. “Now look, Nick! Were late!” Nick smiled. “Come on, George. Were not that late. And besides, were Year tens. We can always use the excuse that we were new and got lost in the halls, seeing we've never been in this part of the school before. Were smooth-sailing.” George huffed in annoyance. “Still no excuse..” Nick laughed at his friend's outward-turned lower lip. “Whatever, George. What’s your first class?” George brought out his class list he got a few weeks before from the office, taking a look at it. 

“Science.” 

“Really? Me too! With Mr. Logan, right?” George nodded. His friend smiling wide. “Let's go then, Partner!” George gasping in surprise as he was dragged down the hall. 

Sitting down for the whole class was boring, to say the least. It was slightly more tolerable with Nick being assigned as his Lab Partner for the rest of the year since they were both late, George thankful even though he knew having his friend as a partner for the school year was only going to end up with him doing most of the work. After science was another class both him and Sapnap had together, which was Math with another random teacher. Again, they got to sit next to each other, mostly because they had gotten there first, despite Nick whining to talk to people in the halls as they were on their way to their next class. 

After another long class of introductions, George let Nick drag them outside to a staircase where a few other kids sat, some year tens whom George and Nick had been friends with since Lower Secondary school, although none of them were as close as Nick and George, who had been friends since both were toddlers. Wilbur called them over. He was a year older then both of them, but still was in their class, most likely because the key above had too many students to fit him in. 

“Hey Nick! George! How is your guy’s first day?”

“Great! So far me and George have the same classes!” Sapnap replied with a smile. Wilbur nodded. Turning to George for his answer. George smiling slightly. “It's been great being able to stay with Nick for this long, but I doubt that we’ll be able to stay together for much longer. They usually never put us in the same classes.” Wilbur snorted. “Nonsense! ‘Tis a new year, my friend, I'm sure they will put you in the same classes if you pray hard enough.” George rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

Turns out, he and Nick had all of the same classes together.

After that, George and Nick were near-inseparable, going to class together, lunch break together, a few times Nick even convinced George to skip a class or too. George never let it or himself fall behind on his studies. His mother told him his grades would be the thing to send him off to university, seeing that they weren't a family with money. He remembered what she said as clear as the sky outside, which was surprisingly sunny and warm for England weather that day.

“Georgie, you know you have to keep up with your studies.. It's going to be the thing that will get you to university. And as much as i'd rather not put so much pressure on you, leaving like this is hard, and if you can stay behind your studies in school, we don't need to worry about paying for university. Im sorry, sweetie… i wish i could do more so you wouldn't have to grow up like this.” 

Back then, George didn't really understand, but he did now. Even if he was only a few years older then when she was told that by his Mum, he was old enough to realise the importance of his grades to his future. He knew that him and his Mum were the richest people ever, and more then once George had seen the late bills on the coffee table after he came home from school. So he did his best to do his school work, and come home with good grades, never missing how happy it made his mother when he did.

It was now about half-way into the school year, and it was another dull friday afternoon. Him and Nick playing paper-goalie, a game they had made up when they were in primary school. Nick slipped George a sly grin as he won the second round. 

“Georgie, I'm winning!”

“Only because you cheat for days,”

“No! Of course not! I'm hurt you would even say such a thing.”

George laughed. “I only said it because you suck a paper-goalie, anyways.” Nick laid a hand over his heart dramatically. “How rude of you, George. I have quite the skill when it comes to paper-goalie, thank you very much.”

“Not really.”

“Hey! I just won the second round, you know!”

“But I won the first round.”

“Doesn't matter.”

“Yes it does, it means you suck.”

“No it does--”

A cough sounded pointedly from the front of the class, George and Nick looking to see a very annoyed teacher looking them both over. “Sorry,” George and Nick muttered, ducking theyre heads down, Nick whispering a quick “I still won though.” Before the teacher turned back to the white board to resume teaching.

After another grueling few classes, the final bell sounded like music to Georges ears. Him and Nick quickly pack up and zoom out the door excitedly. After school Nick and George were going to the drive-in theatre with George's Mum. George remembered when they had first asked.

“Please, Mum? Please can i go? Gogy and his mum said i could! I promise I won't make it hard on George's mum!” George and Nick wriggling around impatient while waiting for Nick's Mom's response, his mum finally making up her mind just as the two boys thought she would say no.

“Yes, dear, of course you can go. When is it, again?”

Both George and Nick collectively let out little breaths of relief as George replied. “Its this Friday, Laura.” Nicks mother smiled. “Okay then. You can go, Nick, before you go with them come to me to get money for food and drinks, okay sweetie? You too, George.” Nick looked ready to burst while George looked nervous, shaking his head quickly. “N-no thanks, Laura, i don't want you to be wasting your money on me when you already have a son to look after.” 

“Nonsense, George. You will always be considered family to me. You and your mother are both very kind folks.” Nick's mum said as she brought her hand up to stroke George's cheek softly.

George felt warmed by his “Other mothers'' kind gesture. Nick and George's mum had been friends since primary school as well, and shared everything together, especially the raising of each other's sons, even when George's father had mysteriously vanished one day soon after Little George was born. 

George always knew he was missing something as he grew up. No one else had missing fathers like he did. George missing out on all the things a father was there for originally didn't bother him, but over the years all the missed out memories only a father could give got to him. 

Nick's mother seems to sense his growing unease and leaned down to kiss his forehead softly, Nick crying out softly in indignation. “Hey! Mum I wanna kiss too!” His mother chuckled before kissing her own son's forehead, close enough to murmur softly to what she considered both her sons. “You both are my pride and joy, and I am very proud of both of you,” She leaned back and took each boy's cheeks in her hands, Nick leaning into her palm, and, after a moment, George did too.

“Don't either of you worry about me or George's mum ever leaving you. We will always be there for the both of you. Cheer up now, you'll be going to the drive-in soon.” George, feeling soothed, smiled gratefully at Nick's mother, she kindly returned the gesture. Nick smiled. “Mum was gonna go now to tell George's mum. See you!” Nick dragged George off as he waved a hasty goodbye to one of the mothers he loved so much.

George smiled at the memory, turning to Nick once again, Nick looking at him with an amused look on his face.

“What?”

“You totally just spaced off just now.”

“No, I didn't.”

“Yes you did.”

“No.”

Nick chuckled. “I can tell because you always make that dumb face when you go off to wherever you go.” This caused George's face to flush intensely, George glaring at him softly as they made their way to Nick's house from the school, to pick up the money from Nicks mother before they headed off to the house next door to George's mom before they altogether headed off to the drive-in movie. 

“....Shut up.” 

“Ha! Knew it!”

George lightly punched Nick in the arm, causing Nick to yelp in mock hurt and surprise, before both burst with giggles of laughter, the sun already lowering in the lazy sky. 


	2. When I Take My Last Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the drive-in movie. :D 
> 
> Prolouge Pt 2

On the way to the Drive-in movie, Nick and George would point outside the window and laugh about the things they saw.

“Look, Georgie! That horse looks like a cow!” George giggled and looked to where NIck was pointing with a grin. “Your right, it does look like a cow!” George and Nick giggled as they pulled into a dirt road, the sun well low in the sky. George jumped a bit in excitement when he realized where they were at.

Nick seemed to realize too, because he rolled down the window to stick his head out only to sweep his head back in with a sneeze, dust on his shirt and in his hair. George snickering at how silly he looked with his hair blown back and filled with dust blown up from the tires as they made their way down the dirt road to their final destination.

“Boys! Be careful with sticking your head out the window, I don't want either of you getting hurt.” George's mother looked behind her at the boys from the rearview mirror, eyes filled with amusement, different to her just gentle scolding of the two kids. Like Nick's mother, George's mother too saw the two inseparable boys as her own, and even though her and George were the more.. Financially down, that didn't stop her from giving both boys happy memories to share with her from time to time.

“Nana sylvie! What movie are we watching?” Nick asked excitedly, seeming indifferent to the dust all over him. 

“Mum told me it was a surprise, and I told you the same thing! Why would she say anything different, dummy!” George lightly wacked at Nick, Nick squealing in surprise. Before they could start fighting in the already cramped car George's mother spoke up.

“Now, now, boys. I guess i can tell you. We're going to see Toy Story 3.” George and Nick's eyes widened in shock before Nick whooped in excitement.

“Yea! See, Georgie? Nana always tells me the truth!” George huffed and pouted, knowing very well that his mother could see him at the moment. “Muuum~, why didn't you tell me before Nickie? I thought i was your son, not him!” George stuck his tongue out at Nick as he said, “Aww, don't worry Georgie, It's okay, it must be your first time realising that I've always been the favorite.” Georges eyes widening a little in hurt at what he said, Nick catching Georges look before he turned his face away. 

Nick's eyes widened in realization before he went and hugged George, ignoring his feeble attempts at escaping. 

“Georgie… you know that's not true, right? I was just kidding around with you.”

George glanced back at his friend through slightly blurry vision. He had always been the more sensitive and gentle of the two, and both parents knew that. But right now George wished he wasn't so soft and that Nick couldn't see right through him as he pushed him away softly with a shallow reply. “Im fine. You're probably right, anyways.”

Nick huffed and nudged at George till he glared at him. “What?” George hissed, looking Nick up and down. “I already told you i'm fine!” Nick, not deterred by Georges tone or glare at all, met his fiery gaze with his more calm and collected one. “You know i meant it as a joke, right? Nana always says she loves you and me both. And if anything, she loves you more because you love her and you're actually her son!” George pouted softly. “I know.. But what if she DOES like you more?” 

Nick scoffed. 

“Of course not, you dummy! She loves you more than anything in the world! The only thing that could even come close would be me and my mum.” When George sighed in acceptance, Nick hugged him tightly, George squeaking and wriggling before he huffed and got comfortable in his friends arms, Nick whispering in his friends ear softly after a moment. 

“You've always been weaker than me!” 

George pushed him away with an indignant “Hey!” Before both of them burst out in happy laughter, the sad air was forgotten when they felt the car pull to a stop. 

Nick and George looked at each other with wide eyes before they bounced a little, the car dipping and squeaking a bit with age as they did so. “Were here! We're here! Were here!” They yelled out in chorus as they hopped out of the car, George's mother smiling softly at their antics.

“Come along now, youngsters. Help me set up the back of the truck so you can go get your sweeties.” George nodded before he leaned back into the open car door to get blankets while Nick went to the other side to get pillows and stuffies. Both bringing back their respective things and laying it out in the bed of the truck, George made sure to get it comfy and warm before he and niece turned back to George's mother. “Nana, can we go get sweeties now?” “And snacks! Please Mum?” George added when Nick finished what he had asked.

“Of course. Do you need a few fivers, Georgie? Nick? I know it's not alot but it'll buy you some sweetcorn.” 

“Or Candyfloss!”

George's mother chuckled before nodding. “Yes of course. Or Candyfloss.” She put two fivers in each of the boys hands, George wincing a little at the amount she gave them. He thought she was to give them both  _ together  _ two fivers, not each of them. Before he could give back his share of the money, Nick whacked him upside the back, earning a slightly pained yelp from the boy.

“What was that for??” Nick smirked. “For trying to ruin our chance to get monster candy flosses. Now lets go. Thanks, Nana! Come on, Georgie! Lets go!” Nick added when George still looked anxious. He looked at his mother, his mother smiling softly.

“Don't worry about the money, sweetie, go have fun, okay?”

George nodded slowly, a soft smile playing at his slightly chapped lips before he finally let Nick take him away to the vendors. When they got there the man at the window smiled at them, gesturing to the window besides him filled to the brim with whatever was right for a movie. Sweetcorn, candy floss, sweeties like Flakes, Wine gum, Drumstick Squashies, you name it, it was there. 

“Can we have two candy floss, please?” Nick smiled at the man, holding up two fivers. The man nodded and got two candyfloss for the boys, chuckling at their widened eyes of elation.

“Be careful now, I wouldn't want to drop them. That'll be 2 pounds, 15 pence.” Delighted by the cost, Nick and George gave the man a fiver, the man giving them they're change, which they spent the rest on a big bag of Sweet Corn for them and Georges mother to share, along with two paper bowls for the boys to put their sweetcorn in. 

George wanted to save at least two fivers for his mum, so him and Nick agreed to spend the other fiver on two Wine gums, a box of Maltesers, some Jelly Babies, a Crunchie bar or two, and a bag of Pear drops. George got the Wine gums for his mum, since he knew she loved them. Nick wanted Maltesers and a Crunchie Bar, which George got two of cause he also liked Crunchie bars. Finally they got the rest of the candy to share, which was the Jelly Babies and the Pear drops. When they left the man, they went back to George's mum, who bought them each a Fish and Chips, George getting cod and George's mother and Nick each getting Haddock. As they got situated and began to eat, the movie began to play, Nick almost flinging some of his sauce in George's hair, only just managing to catch himself in time, George glaring at him before they both giggled, turning their attention to the movie as they ate, pointing things out to George's mum or cheering when certain characters came into the movie, Buzz being Nicks favorite while Woody was Georges.

“Nana! Nana! I'm gonna be Buzz and George will be my woody, and we'll be partners in crime! Beating up all the stupid guys that stop us!” George giggled at this, flinging a french fry at Nick, Nick catching it in his mouth, chewing it before smiling at George, a bit of salt on his upper lip, making George laugh more.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, no, i wanna know, Georgie!”

“It's just that you look funny.” George ignored Nick's cry of indignation. He wasn't about to let his friend know how happy he was at being the Woody to Nicks Buzz. Nick on the other hand only smirked. “Oh, you think your so funny?” George smiled wide. “I do.”

  
  


Nick threw a Jelly Baby at George before they began to tussle, George's mother getting up to throw away they're empty fish and chip boxes.

George ended up hitting the bed of the truck with his back, gasping and letting out a breath of air as Nick landed on top of him, smiling and laughing.

“See! Who's the funny one now??”

“I am!”

Nick laughed and pressed closer to George's face, George still trying to wriggle free to now avail. “So, Georgie, whos the funniest one?” “Me.” Nick rolled his eyes, now mere inches away from George's face with his own, whispering, “Wrong. I am.” George looked into Nick's eyes before his face began to flush a bright red, now realizing how close he was to Nick's face actually. Nick seemed to realise, his cheeks faintly dusted over with a touch of rose, but he merely leaned closer, Georges eyes widening, his heart beating faster.

“What… Nick.. what are you..?”

Nick smiled at George innocently. “Say it.” George gulped. “Say what?” Nick smirked. “That I'm funnier than you, of course. What else?” George, too shell-shocked by what was happening to think properly, stuttered out, “O-okay! Nick, You're funnier! Your funnier!” Nick lightly brushed some hair from George's face, murmuring after a long moment, fight forgotten.

“You are like my Woody… you know that right?”

George's brain was short-circuiting, he wasn't used to being so close to someone besides his mother, and he whispered softly. “I've always been Woody..” Nick huffed slightly. “Well, yes, but Buzz and Woody are partners in crime. Just like we are.” George nodded, Nick continuing. “Georgie, your my best friend. My brother. Buzz and Woody can be brothers too, right?” George giggled. “I mean, yea, but brothers don't just lay on each other like this.” Nick scoffed. “Of course they do!” George sighed. “Maybe they do, but for now, get off you big lump! Mum will come back and think your trying to marry me or something!” Nick laughed as he rolled off of George, just in time for Goerges mother to come back, two chocolate milkshakes and one strawberry milkshake for them, George and Nick quickly taking the chocolate milkshakes from her hands. 

“Thank you!” They chorused, eyes wide in gratitude before Nick slurped some of his milkshake from his loudly, George giggling. 

They were best friends, brothers even, your honor, and George knew that he and Nick would be best friends their whole lives. 

Now, they both were sleepily talking to each other, Nick leaning against George, no matter how much George squirmed for him to get off of him. The drive-in theature was a bit away from their homes, and on the way home, towards midnight, it began to rain. Hard. they had only stayed this long this time because Nick and George were having plenty of fun, only stopping when George ran into some berry bushes and poked himself, crying when he got stuck. George was still embarrassed by what happened, everytime he thought about it, especially of how Nick have helped him out, getting pricked a few times in the process, which must of hurt, locking eyes with him and saying cheerfully. “Maybe I'm Woody and you're the Sheep Lady. because I always save you when you get hurt.” George, face red from embarrassment and eyes slightly puffy from crying, sighed, leaning into Nick's hug after he was “saved.” In Nick's terms, relishing his warmth before they're mother found them, frantic, before taking them to the medkit she always had in the car and patching both of them up, leading to where they are now.

George glanced out the window, seeing the hard sheets of rain, not technically surprised that it was raining in the first place. It is always raining here in Brighton, and it rained in England a lot in general, more than not it was stormy. George's mum drove, humming to the soft music on the radio, some sort of pop song by an American artist named Bruno Mars or something like that. George whispered to Nick softly. “Nicky, do you really think we'll be best friends forever like Mum and Nana Laura?” Nick lifted his head and nodded without hesitation, face bleary with tiredness. 

“You think we wouldn't be?” George anxiously picked at his fingers, wincing slightly at a piece of loose skin that peeled away too far. Nick, seeing this, took Georges hands in his own to keep him from hurting himself again with his anxious tick. Nick smiled softly at George. “Well, if you put it that way, of course we'd be best friends forever, Georgie, that's what we will always be. Your my Woody,” George smiled, hugging him softly. “..And you're my Buzz..” Sleep overtaking him like a small black wave, the last thing he heard was Nick murmuring, “Even when I breathe my last breath, we'll still be best friends forever, Georgie..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i already yolo'd my promise to yall  
> i was supposed to get this chapter out last night at the lastest lmao.
> 
> forgive me.
> 
> but i might release another chapter tonight to make up for it, who knoooows?
> 
> but yea thanks for listening lmao :)


	3. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crash...

George felt rain on his exposed cheek.

He couldn't have seen what had happened.

Never in a million years would he have seen what came to happen to him and his mother and brother that night on the way home from the Drive-in theatre.

At first, it was calm. An ever-lasting peace he thought could last as the rain pattered quietly on the window, wave after wave of cold rain pouring down on them as they sped down the windy and forested road alongside a steep and winding hillside, almost steep enough to be considered a cliffside. George had just fallen asleep, Nick hugging him close as he ran his hands through his brother's hair, admiring how soft his friend's hair was. He wasn't as tired as George was, and held him close as to conserve body heat, even though they had a huge blanket covering both of them. He hummed a soft tune, broken only by the static of the radio, which had persisted even as George's mum tried to get the weather forecaster on the radio.

“Nicky, honey, is Georgie asleep?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You should sleep too, honey, I don't want you to be tired when you get home.” 

“Nana, can I spend the night with you and Georgie? Mum wont mind.”

George's mum nodded after a moment, Nick sighing with relief.

“George has been wanting you to spend the night again since the last time you spent the night over.” Nick lifted his head from Georges head, eyes sharpening ever so slightly with interest.

“Really?” “Really. Don't tell him I told you this, but he cares alot about you, Nicky.. Not that you don't already know this, he's practically your brother. I trust that you'll protect him from whatever happens.” Nick nodded, holding George tighter to his own body, enticing a soft sound from George as he moved to get comfortable again. Nick smiled a bit before looking up at his Nana. “Till my final breath, Nana.” “Good, that's all i'd expect from his Neck. He would do the same for you, you know. In a heartbeat.” Nick nodded, looking down at the sleeping George he held close to him with kind eyes. “I know he would… he's my Woody, after all--”

Nick was suddenly caneered to the side of the truck, gasping and yelping in surprise and pain as his side hit the door handle, a burst of pain blooming in his side that he knew would leave a bruise, George surprisingly not waking up, still close to Nicks side if not his chest, Nick sighing in relief before looking up at Nana. “Nana. what was that?” 

George's mom didn't answer for a second or two, looking like she'd seen a ghost. She then quickly turned her head back to look at Nick and George, who seemed unharmed besides Nicks little side bruise hell most likely have later on. “Are you two okay? Is George awake?” Nick quickly shook his head, holding George closer from where George had loosened away from his grip. “No, Nana, George is fine. He's still sleeping. I've only hit my side a little on the door.” George's mother smiled and sighed in relief, Nick asking tentatively, “Nana, what happened?” George's mother seems to think for a moment before she begins to speak, only to be interrupted by Nick's screech. “Nana! Watch out!”

Then it all seemed to happen so fast.

George's mother whipped the steering wheel to the left sharply, the headlights of the incoming car blinding both her and Nick, who was screaming at the top of his lungs, George waking up abruptly and blinking in discomfort from the bright lights, gripping onto Nicka shirt instinctively, Nick gripping George so tight, so tight. George was so confused, why was Nick screaming? He couldn't see his mother, because of all the bright lights, and cried out in pain when Nick and him slammed into the opposite side of the truck, Nick groaning in pain. They're truck was now in full hydroplane, and George's mother screamed as the truck spun and swerved out of control, and after a loud horn-like siren, wasn't that the sound a semi-truck makes? George saw the incoming lights and figure of a huge semi hurtling towards them from the side opposite from where he and nick were when they finally came to a stop, Nick still whimpering in pain, Georges eyes widening as the cross beams of light from the vehicle became brighter and brighter, the horns louder and louder, screams loud in Georges ears before Nick grabbed him and tugged them both to the floor of the truck, nick pressing himself against George.

  
  


And then they were airborne.

Only for a few seconds

But in those two seconds, George seeing nothing but shards of glass in the air above them as he and Nick both were beginning to lose the fight of gravity and fly from their hiding spot, George losing sight of his mother, rain and red mixing together as the honking of a horn continued, the faint music and talk of someone on the radio blurring together before it all came crashing down on George all at once.

Quite literally.

George screamed in pain and fear as he flew from Nick's grasp, hitting the ceiling of the truck as it rolled and flipped down the hill alongside the highway, Nick screaming as the ceiling caved in more and more each time it made contact with the ground above? Below? It was so hard to tell where anything was anymore, and the glass and rain and what felt like smoke and fire filled his senses and blurred his vision. Sheets of rain pounding against the truck as it was flung down the hill before hitting a tree in the forest at the bottom, stuck upside down, engine smoking, a small fire starting up in the engine of the truck, licking up towards the dull dark sky as not a sound was heard. Even the forest seemed to be holding its breath at the silence that met the stopping of the truck.

Which led George to now.

George groaned as he slowly blinked open his eyes, whimpering softly at the pain he felt from his back and left wrist, everything blurry, everything hurting, burning like fire. It felt abnormally warm for being out in the chilling rain. George heard someone calling out, and he whimpered softly in response, everything hurting too much to move. He didn't think he could move anyways. He blinked slowly, hearing someone calling out again. There was a ringing in his ears, and smoke from the fire in the engine choked him, George coughing and spasming a little from the pain it began creating in his lungs. 

“George!”

Wait, George knew whose voice that was. He knew that voice as well as his own, or his mothers. Where was his mother? He couldn't remember. Suddenly, someone's footsteps could be heard splashing through rain puddles and mud before George could see somes soggy sneakers outside of the truck's left passenger, which was on the other side from where George was in the backseat. “Georgie! Georgie, where are you?” George recognized the face that soon dropped down to peer through the broken window, coughing a bit at the smoke billowing from the inside of the truck. Once he saw George his eyes widened in fear and relief, any and all emotions at once before he called out softly. “George! Can you hear me?” George wished he could respond with words, say he was fine, or say anything at all, but he only thing he could muster out was a horse “Nick..” Before he coughed and hacked from the smoke again, Nick's eyes widening in fear as he began crawling to see if he could find George's mother, freezing once he got to the front of the truck, which looked like it was completely crushed, maybe except the spaces where your feet go.

And the cry that came from his friends throat seemed to wake him a bit more, George hearing agony and loss rip from his friends mouth. George weakly shifted his position, only to cry out in pain again. His whole body was screaming in pain. What was wrong with him? He tried to move again, trying to see what Nick was seeing, but Nick had already turned away from where he was looking and was making his way to him. “Hey, George? Stay still. I think you're stuck. I have to get you out of here.” George whimpered softly before coughing again, feeling light headed. Nick got close enough to help get George out, hissing in pain once in a while from the shards of glass that made their way into his skin or dug into his elbows. Nick, when the truck had been rolling, right after George lost his grip and caneered towards the ceiling,had been thrown clear of the truck, landing in a thorn bush halfway down the slope, seemingly unharmed except for a few bruised ribs and the cuts and scrapes from the thorns as well as bruises and cuts from shifting his way to help George in the truck, glass all over the ceiling of the truck, creating a glass minefield. George cried out in pain as Nick tugged on one of his legs, Nick wincing as he saw why George was stuck. 

Both of his legs were pinned under the car seat, which had bent and broken. Nick tried again, freezing when he heard George scream out in pain, pulling his hands away. He whimpered, seeing his best friend like this, in so much pain, was killing him. He had an idea, but he didn't have much time, the engine looked like it was going to blow up, like in the movies he and George had seen when Mother wasn't home. He turned back to George, hands sliding on the glass below them, Nick slightly wincing. Suddenly, the whole truck moved, Nick crying out in pain as he hit his side on where the back of the front seats would be, a long slice appearing on his arm from where he slid across a smooth shard of glass. He looked at George, whose eyes were fluttering slightly, face twisted in pain. He tried moving to get out again, and he seemed to move abit, but not without a wail of pain coming from the little boy. Nick started backing away. “Georgie, hold on for me, okay? If i go to the road i can call for help! I'll come back as soon as i can, okay?” Georges screamed as Nick finally got out of the remains of the truck, Nick whipping his head back to see the fire crawling towards George's face.

Fuck it, George was _wayyy_ more important then finding help right now.

Nick crawled back in, looking around for anything that can help him maybe lever up the chair, going out again and finding a long but sturdy stick. To which he chucked deep into the crevice between the ceiling and the car seat right next to Georges legs, grunting with effort as he pushed down his all his might, a creaking sounding, whether it was from the stick or the car seat, Nick wasn't sure, but he heard George gasp in what seemed to be relief, Nick yelling out over the rain that had already soaked him through to the bone. “George! Quick! While I'm holding up the chair! Get out! Get out, George!” 

For a long moment, there was silence, making Nick worry that George might have passed out, quite possibly making this much worse. But after another moment he heard rustling and whimpers of pain as George dragged himself down and out of the position he was in before, once Nick could see he was clear, he let go, a smashing followed by a screech of surprise reaching his ears before he ran to the other side and helped George out, half dragging, half carrying him out. 

Once George seemed to have gotten his breath back, pain still alight like the fire which was quickly consuming the engine of the truck in his eyes, he whispered softly, voice scratchy from his prolonged exposure to the smoke. “Nick, where Mum? We have to get her out, too..” Nick winced, George faltering, sensing Nicks hesitance to answer, he asked again, his voice stronger and more insistent this time. Nick sighed softly. 

“George… Nana… she's gone.” 

George stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening with horror, before he turned and fell back a little, crying out in pain but managing to crawl/ drag himself to the front of the truck where his Mum would be before Nick could stop him. And, seeing what he saw…

He wished he hadn't tried to look in the first place.

His mother was definitely gone, alright. She was a torn, bloody mess, hardly recognizable except for the two bracelets that hung from her bare bloodied wrist. George had made the blue one for her when he was four, and Nick made the orange one, both having little beads that said, “I love you Mummy!” in bold, cursive, and puffy lettering, miss-matched and simple yet after Nick and George had made them for her, she had put them on and had never taken them off. 

George, at this point, was so struck by grief and shock, that, just for a moment, he reached out and grabbed at her wrist, thoughts filling with denial as he called out her name, tugging on her wrist only to jerk back and land on his back, the breath driving out from his already aching lungs. This much smoke was bound to be unhealthy, but George didn't care. He looked at his mothers wrist that he was holding, only to discover what made him fly back so fast.

Her arm had been severed from the elbow, and her lower arm came free from whatever held it in place, hanging limply from George's grasp.

George let out the loudest possible scream he could muster, sobbing as he tried to throw it, the bracelets catching on his own bracelet Nick had made him when they were five, Nick coming up behind him, eyes widening in horror before he walked away the arm caught on Georges bracelet till it was lying in a muddy puddle, Nick pulling a sobbing and panicking George away from the truck several feet away before he turned and went to nearby brush, heaving up his dinner as well as the sweets he had eaten just hours before, before coming back and holding George close to his body, the boy gripping his friends chest like a lifeline as he sobbed his heart out, Nick tucking Georges head underneath his chin, keeping him from looking back at the truck. 

When George eventually calmed slightly, although it wasn't much, Nick helping him calm enough to top hyperventilating, he helped george to his feet, helping him walk as they made their way away from the demolished truck, not getting very far till a loud boom sounded behind them, knocking both boys to the ground, a tire rolling a little ways past them before lounging itself ina nearby bush, George and Nick looking back to see the truck covered entirely with flames, plumes of smoke reaching up to the sky, the thick sheets of rain the only thing stopping the fire from catching the trees or brush. George bursting into tears again, Nick turning him away before they resumed, slowly going up the hill, George and him stopping every few moments, George in the most pain he's ever been in his life from walking, Nick soon picking him up and carrying him on his back, Georges arms around his neck loosely as his legs hung at his friends side, held up by his arms, locking George securely in place as he made his way up the hill, grunting with effort once in awhile since he too was injured and exhausted. 

They finally got to the top of the hill after a long toil, George wavering in and out of consciousness during the whole ordeal, worrying Nick every time the small brunet did not respond to his words as he spoke. They both looked very similar, and could even be mistaken for brother siblings if one didn't know them. But Nick was worried for his George, he was way paler then he usually is, and he had significant wounds all over his body, a huge bloodstain on his side and where his legs were pinned before. Nick set down George, panic started to set in when George didnt even lift his head. Nick took off his jacket and put it around Goerge, and, even though it was almost soaked through, it would provide George with some warmth while he went to the road to call for help. As he turned away George called out for him to stay, fear and pain evident in his shaking voice, as well as exhaustion. Nick stayed for a while, hugging George close to conserve body heat, before he peeled himself away from the brunette, holding his face in his wet hands, holding Georges gaze even though George was barely able to focus on him.

“George, i'm going to find help. You're really hurt, and if I can call for a car on the road they can help us.” George whimpered softly in reply. “Please don't leave me..” Nick sighed, touching his forehead to Georges. “I will never leave you, okay? I'll always be here. But i won't be going far, just enough to find the road. I'll stay in your sights. Okay? So you can always see me.” George, although reluctant, seemed to accept this offer, watching with half-lidded eyes as Nick turned away to find the road, rain already making it hard to see him once was a few feet away. George found any strength he had left to keep his eyes on Nick's retreating figure, unaware of everything else, even the continuous horn blaring from a distance from the semi that had hit they're truck, the semi down the road from where they were at. 

What George did not know was that Nick was already well in the road, George being at the side of the road, rain making it hard for both of them to decipher where they were except at the top of the hill where the road was supposedly somewhere around here. George heard silence for a second, maybe two, before lights blurred suddenly, cutting across his vision painfully, the sirens getting louder and louder from the distance, Nick right in the middle of the beams of light that crossed the path which was the road, and George didn't even have time to react, nor did Nick, as a Firetruck full-sent through the rain startlingly, Nick able to see the driver and the passenger, both filled with people gaping at the kid right in front of them, who happened to be Nick, before the vehicle slammed into Nick, blood splattering across the pavement and across Georges stunned face from where he was only a few feet away, the firetruck far away enough not to hit him, Nick completely dissipated from the devastating blow from the fire locomotive.

George, stunned into silence, more sirens sounding, cop cars, maybe? George couldn't know, he didn't know, and he didn't even hear it as the Fire truck screeched to a stop, a body of a young boy, almost a teen, about ten or so feet in front of the truck, George already on his knees, silence filling his ears from the moment the truck had struck his friend, the blood on the pavement already washing away from the persisting rain. Gaze trained on his friends body, which was huddled in a disheveled and broken bloody head on the road, the image of his friend burning into his mind just his mother had, before he let out a scream that ripped at his vocal chords and pierced the hearts of the firefighters who were running to the body of his friend, who would of not noticed him except for the sound of the boys wail of pure agony and anguish. The driver looking dazed and mortified at what he had done, one of the female firefighter running to George along with another fireman, the woman asking him questions, trying to figure out who else was involved in the accident, before the man nugged her away, George bolting past both of them to where Nick's body lay in the road, getting halfway there before one of the males picked him up, only to drop him when George screamed in pain.

George landed on his knees with a cry, but the pain from his legs didn't. And _wouldn't_ ever match the pain that clouded his heart and threatened to tear his soul apart as he ran the rest of the way to Nick's body, all physical pain forgotten as he landed heavily next to Nick's body, shaking him gently, eyes wide with anguish. He couldn't lose him. No, no, he couldn't lose Nick. 

“Nick! Please! Wake up! Wake up please!”

George shook Nick harder, Nick opening his eyes, his gaze finding George as he opened his mouth to talk blood pouring from his mouth instead of words. George's frantic gaze raked over his friend's condition. He was beyond saving, a voice said in the back of his mind, but he refused to believe it. One or two or the firefighters, including the female from earlier, tried to go forwards to take him away from the boy, the the older more experienced firefighters ordered them to stand back, the firefighters watching quietly, far enough to not interfere but close enough to hear the pretty much one-sided conversation between the two boys, hearts wrenching for the sight of George holding Nick up weakly, sobbing uncontrollably and saying anything he could to Nick to try to help him, get him up, to talk and speak to him before the boys time was up.

“Nick! Please! You said you'd never leave me! You have to be okay! Please Nick! I can't lose you too…” George's voice grows towards the end of his words, Nick weakly reaching up to cup Georges cheek, even though it must have cost a great deal of pain and energy to the boy. Blood bubbling from Nick's lips, he whispered softly, only George being able to hear him as he said, “George, I wasn't kidding.. I won't ever leave you, you hear me? Ever. I'll always be there for you. You're my woody, remember? Your… my brother..” George could see his friend, no, his brother's chest heaving with the effort to breathe, speak, function, blood bubbling around his mouth and forming little riverlets down the sides of his cheeks, subbing brothenly.

“But you _are_ leaving, Nick… you're leaving me alone! What will Nana Laura think? I love you so much, Nick! P-please, N-nick.. Don't leave m-me…. Please..” George knew it was pointless to ask that of his friend, but he selfishly still pleaded. He still needed Nick. Nick was everything to him. He needed Nick more than anything. Nick was his _Brother._

Nick sighed a little, coughing up more blood, blood all over George and his hands by this point, before murmuring, eyes beginning to flutter close.

“Tell Mummy im... gonna miss her… I... love you…. Georgie….” Nick's chest stilled forever more as Goerge still in panic before frantically shaking Nick, sobs becoming louder. “Please! Nick! Wake up! Don't leave me! Nickie please! Nick! No! Wake up! Please!” Finally, one of the firefighters pried George away from Nick, George screaming the whole time, calling for Nick even as he was laid down precariously in a wheeler, struggling and calling for Nick the whole way, before pain and exhaustion finally swept him up in a black wave, everything going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one yet! Warning for blood n stuff but i tried to make it not as bad. again, i hope you like the chapter, even though after writing this i feel extremely bad for our resident Gogy and for inflicting all this Trauma on him.
> 
> I hope hes okay, he seemed pretty hurt.
> 
> not as much as Nick tho lmao
> 
> i also want to point out that Nick, his "Brother" is infact not the Nick we know as Sapnap. This guy is a character i made up for the plot, but ive grown attached too fast and now im sad.


	4. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His recovery.

The next few times George happened to wake went by in a blur, wreaked by nightmares every second he closed his eyes, seeing his mother and Nick over and over again, he woke screaming and thrashing, only to fall back into the same nightmares, forced to face the cycle of fear and terror over and over again.

He faintly remembered the ceiling of an ambulance, the feel of people surrounding him bright, blaring lights around him, a long and seemingly endless hallway filled with luminescent lights and smelling of sickness and sterile air and blood. Everything smelled like blood to him now. 

He also distinctly remembered waking up once and seeing Nicks Mother and Father outside talking to the doctor before Nicks mother started sobbing, his father hugging her close. He remembered feeling guilty, and distinctively so. Why hadn't he died? Why had the world been so cruel and taken away his Nick? His Buzz? His everything? Why didn't he save Nick when George needed him the most? Thought like that coming in the thousands filed through his head in the few waking moment he had before he slipped into the darkness of the terror and pain in his dreams, real enough to hurt and fill him with agony both sleeping and awake.

The next time he woke up he had been alone in the room, save for the medical equipment attached to him from needles in his arms and such things like a heart monitor, his beeping hurting his aching head. Where is everyone? Did no one want to see him? What about Nick's Mum? Did she hate him for what happened and left him as well. A nurse came in quickly when he fell into a panic attack, his heart monitor beeping faster and faster as he struggled to breathe, beginning to hyperventilate despite the nurse trying to help him. Nick was always the one who helped him out of these attacks the most, besides his mother and Nicks mother as well. But none of them were here, and the panic deep rooted in him seized his body till be bagan shaking uncontrollably, another nurse coming in and forcing him back into unconsciousness.

The next day he woke to the sight of Nana Lauren, Nick's mother, and Nick's father talking to the doctor across the room.

“N-nana…?” 

Nick's mother whipped her head to George and rushed over in the matter of seconds, eyes wide in fear and grief as well as relief and hope, all at once. She looked like she hadn't slept for days, and she looked disheveled. “Oh, George! How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Is anything hurting? I'm so glad you're safe!” George didn't reply right away, swallowing painfully before he continued.

“You don't hate me?” She seemed shocked at his words. Dumb-struck, even. “W-what do you mean?” Tears began pooling at the edge of Georges eyes, blurring his vision as he whimpered, “Because of what happened. Nick…” He began crying and Nick's mothers face fell before she gently hugged George, her grip reminding him of Nick's warm hugs, making him choke out a sob as she whispered. “Oh, George, i know what you mean, and i would never hate you… especially for what happened. Me and you didn't just lose Nick, we lost your mother, too.. And I'm so sorry you had to go through seeing them both like that, I can only imagine the pain you're going through, both physically and mental. But I'm here for you, okay, George? Im here for you, always.” 

George burst into tears and gripped onto her tightly, afraid that if he let go shed fall away and leave like Nick and his Mum. She let him cry, tears fallin down her cheeks as well, before she heard George whisper softly, “Promise you won't leave?” Nicks mother, no,  _ his _ mother now, nodded softly, holding out her pinky finger for George to take with his own, smiling softly when he did without hesitation. “Of course, sweetheart. I promise.”

The next days after that went by in a blurr for George. 

Doctors and nurses coming in and out daily in his hospital room, giving him what he needed to heal from the devastating event that had happened to him. His Nana and her husband coming and visiting every single day to make him feel better, Laura even quitting her job so she could stay longer hours to take care and comfort the boy. They had filled out the paperwork for his adoption, Laura, already being the godmother of George, finding it easy to take him in to take care of him, it being requested in George's mother's will as well, since George's father was still nowhere to be found. 

George liked the attention, it helped keep him calm, helped him stray away from the imminent threat of panic attacks that swelled around him everytime he was alone. Terror climbing up the walls on his mind and cracking out of the very seems of his core everytime he was by himself in his hospital room, most of those times at night when no one was around to help or hear his quickening breaths of panic and fear. Where no one would be there to listen to his heart-breaking sobs, no one there to comfort and hold him close while whispering sweet nothing into his ears and sooth his always screaming mind.

Most nights he didn't sleep anyways, trying to avoid the recurring nightmares of his mothers disfigured body, of Nick's body corpse in his arms. But he always either ended up there anyways in some form or another, recently hallucinations from the lack of sleep creating blurred and messy wavering images of his Mum and Nick standing in the doorway, blood oozing out from they're broken and battered bodies and pooling around them, filling the hospital room lapping at his bedsheets, threatening to drown him as they always rose higher each night, becoming clearing and more vivid as well. Last night was the worst night by far. The memory is still quite vivid in his crying mind.

_ George shook as he watched the waves of blood lap against his pure white bedsheets the hospital had so nicely provided for him while he made his way to recovery, each lap turning the one angelic white sheets a deep angry red. He was too frozen in terror to move and even properly breath, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. He looked up at the source across the room by his closed door, Nick. His friend seems to relish his once-called brother in pain and fear, so different from his life before and even his final moments with the young boy. _

_ “N-nick…” George managed to choke out after a moment, feeling the blood wash up against his waist, adding to his already growing panic deeply rooted in his belly. Nick laughed at his reaction. He  _ **_laughed_ ** _. _

_ “Oh, Georgie, are you afraid? Why are you afraid?  _ **_You_ ** _ were the one who caused all this spilled blood. You were the one who caused my  _ **_death_ ** _.” _

_ George sobbed softly, eyes filling with tears. “N-no, it wasn't! Nana said it was an accident! She said it was not my fault! N-none of it is! You're lying to me! Why are you lying to me?” _

_ Nick only laughed darkly in return, blood pooling from his mouth and spilling onto the ocean which now was lapping at Georges upper chest, nearing his collarbone, George will too frozen to move or try to swim away from the liquid which was starting to constrict his breathing even more than it already was with his laboured breathing and gasps of air. _

_ “You think you're safe? That you didn't cause this mess? That you didn't kill  _ **_Me_ ** _? George, everything has always been your fault, from your fathers disappearance to me and your mothers death. All of it. Was your fault. And it will always  _ **_be_ ** _ your fault.” George couldn't speak anymore if he wanted to, the blood rising fast, already over his mouth and hearing the point where it would cover his nose, George desperately trying to breath without getting blood in his mouth and nose, looking at Nick instinctively for help, screaming for Nick to do something,  _ **anything** ,  _ to help him,  _ **save him** , _ anything at all. Nick only smiled, his bloodshot eyes and bleeding tears only adding to the waves as they covered his nose and eyes, George's chest starting to scream for air, George somehow still hearing Nick's voice, even in his mind.  _

_ “ _ **_Everything_ ** _ is your fault, George. You're going to drown. You're going to  _ **_die_ ** _ , and you can't do anything about it because you know it's your fault that your mother died, that  _ **_I_ ** _ died. You're going to die and you're going to let yourself die because you're a  _ **_coward_ ** _. Your too weak to help yourself, to save yourself,” George opened his mouth, trying to get any air at all, the bitter salty taste of blood filling his mouth, drowning him as it gushed into his lungs, his mind screaming in pain and fear and terror, Nicks voice only continuing as Georges screams were muted by the endless amount of blood in and around him.  _

_ “You're nothing but a sniveling, whiney, sensitive,  _ **_coward_ ** _ , George. Mum hates you for what you did to us, she pities that she was stuck with a  _ **_disgrace_ ** _ child like you. A crybaby. She wished you were the one who died instead of me, and wished everyday that you werent to  _ **_useless_ ** _.” _

_ George's head screamed for air, nothing but the red painful liquid all around him, constricting him, hurting him.  _

_ And Nick was still laughing. _

_ “Oh George, Your nothing but  _ **_weak_ ** _. You're weak and you always will be. You always needed me to help you, calm you,  _ **_save_ ** _ you. But not this time.  _ **_Not this time_ ** _.” _

_ George felt as if his head was bursting, and any and all air was gone from his long, George suffocating in the blood of whom he loved and cherished deeply. Black clouding his vision and darkness beginning to swallow him whole. _

_ “ _ **_Goodnight, Georgie_ ** _.” _

George woke up with the loudest scream he had every produced, hyperventilating and refusing to calm down even when three nurses tried to help him, his mother ended up being called, even then it took him a long time to calm down, longer then any time it usually took his mother to calm him down, and this time, she noticed how George flinched at her touch, almost afraid for it, eyes flitting around the room and never to her, refusing to talk about the nightmare he had, this only getting worse and worse in the following day before she finally managed to get him to talk to her, once she found out why he distanced himself away from her she had immediately gave him a long speech on how much she still loved him, how much she will always love him, and how she will never hate him for a crash he didn't start or take part in starting by any means, successfully soothing George, at least reassuring him of her endless love for her son, George still a little distant but overall started talking to her more and after awhile, completely refused to stray from her side most of the time, even when he had gotten out of the hospital to only have to do physical training on his legs to walk properly again, he only ever talked to her, never finding any motivation to talk to anyone else.

When he was finally able to go back to school again was when everything went rolling downhill.

He was starting to finally do well in his long recovery since the accident, even conjuring up the will to say good morning to his father one morning before he was finally forced to go to school, earning a shocked man with a jaw that could reach the floor. His mum so proud and overjoyed that she had taken him out for ice cream, one of the few food that didn't hurt his throat when he ate it, his vocal chords and throat ripped up and sore from all the screaming he had done, both during the accident and during the early stages of his recovery, as well as from underuse. 

The morning that he finally had to go to school was filled with endless whining and crying, George so scared and his eyes so filled with terror, the few words he did speak so distorted and stunted from fear that his mother decided to keep him home from another week, giving the excuse that he was still feeling unwell enough to go to school, which he was. She needed to keep him safe at all costs, and if that meant making sure he felt safe to return to school fully and keeping him home another week to do so, then so be it. 

The week after George tried to pull the same stunt but his mother couldnt keep him home another week without the school coming for both their heads, so she promised him that she would come for him anytime he felt unsafe, but he had to promise her that he had to at least try to make an effort to stay in school before hand, which he reluctantly agreed with a pinky promise. He still had bruises on his legs and over his arms and face and body, some deeper cuts still scabbed over and the shadow scars that still were taking awhile to heal from surgery on his legs and wrist which he had broken in the accident, bandages all over him and wrapped around his chest and waist from his bruised and few broken ribs. To be fair, when he had gotten hurt in the accident, he had been hurt badly, and definitely would've died if the firefighter had not come in time. The man who had almost crashed Georges car head on before the semi had hit them shortly after had been charged with vehicular manslaughter, for being on his phone and drinking wherever he had been able to avoid Georges car when they were driving home.

Now we was standing at the end of the walkway to the school, some kids we were walking to school giving him looks, George not knowing whether they were positive or negative, eventually not wanting to find out as he let out a quiet but shuddering breath, turning and saying goodbye to his mother before turning back to the school, his hands tightly balled up in fists, nails digging into his palms and making them bleed, shoulder tightly drawn up. He was wearing a blue hoodie that seemed to hang off his body a little, the only reason why it didn't hang off more was the bandages making him look more filled out to the hoodie more than he would've looked like without them. Wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, loose enough to let his legs and stitches breathe through their bandages, and plain gray sneakers, the bruises on his face, and neck still visible although George felt better that the majority of his wounds except for his face and neck were covered. 

During the whole school day kids bombarded him with questions on how he was doing, how he felt, what the accident was like, too see the scars and bruises, one or two of the bullies during lunch even pushing him around and lifting his sleeve up, quickly feeling guilty and backing away when george screeched in pain, the arm they managed to pull the sleeve being the sore wrist in a cloth strap cast that can easily be taken off, the sleeve catching on the cast and yanking Georges wrist out of the pain reducing form it was in, spikes of white hot pain sneaking up his arms, black flashing across his vision as he felt himself stumble back, his vision fading back before he backed away from the bullies, who had similarly turned and backed away from him eyes wide with guilt and shock, people around them going quiet as Wilbur came running up, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd, stopping in front of George, worry evident in his eyes.

“George! Are you okay? What happened??” George didn't answer, silent tears running down his cheeks as he clenched his aching wrist to his chest, Wilbur turning his head sharply to eye out who did this, the two bullies instantly catching his attention before they both realized the danger they were in, Wilbur walking up to them calmly, although the malice in his eyes towards the two boys said different. George looked wide-eyed as Wilbur went to the bigger of the two, and, without hesitation, punched him right in the nose.

The boy yelled out in pain and brought a hand to his face, holding his nose, blood streaming from between his hands, George catching sight of it and becoming frozen as Wilbur continued to beat up the two bullies, his gaze locked on the blood that dripped onto the ground during their tussle, people around them cheering and rooting for the fight to go one, betting on each side, teachers trying to stop it wilbur going so far as to punch the teacher hard in the gut, the teacher doubling over in pain before Wilbur continued to beat his quarry, even when security ran up and finally wrestled Wilbur and the two boys away, one of them , a female, turning to talk to him and entice him to come with them, he was still frozen, on his knees, still clutching his irritated wrist to his chest, gaze still fixed on the small blood puddle on the ground, eyes glazed over in terror. Not hearing the lady security guard trying to speak to him.

It was all too much. Everything was all too much. It was too much like the accident. All of it. The other students fell quiet once the fight was over, all of them now looking at George, some in annoyance, some in pity, others in confusion as to why he wasn't listening or looking at the security lady, confused why he was just blankly looking at a blood puddle.

George's breath was already ragged and coming in gasps, a younger security guard coming and trying to calm him down, ordering the female guard to get help as he tried to assist George, but he was already too far gone. He shook his head repeatedly while gazing at the blood, more guards coming and shooing away the other students back to their classes, Wilbur somehow able to run back to George, somehow he was able to get away from the strong guards who captured him and the two bullet-students. There was no way he was leaving George to deal with whatever happened to him alone.

Skidding to a halt by George and falling to his knees, lightly setting a hand onto Georges thigh. George flinching and breaking his gaze from the blood,meeting Wilburs eyes before flinching away again, Wilbur noticing what he was looking at and slowly maneuvering his body to block the sight of the blood, almost immediately taking an effect in calming George down once he couldn't see the mess, Wilbur lightly rubbing circles into George's thigh.

“George, please, can you hear me? Breath with me.” George didn't quite understand, still in a state of panic, but seeing his friend exaggerate his breathing, nodding for George to do the same. Complying silently, shaking as he did so.

When George could think clearly again, breathing still a little rough but overall much better then before Wilbur came and helped him, he collapsed into Wilburs arms, Wilbur hugging him without hesitation, holding him close as George clung to Wilbur like a lifeline. Like if he let go Wilbur would disappear. He knows George needed it, from all he's been through. After awhile though the security made it a point for them to go to the office and the nursed office to be looked at, Wilbur helping George to his feet and walking with him the whole way to the nurses office, George not letting go of Wilbur for a second, Wilbur not minding one but as George gripped his hand tightly, looking relieved just at being in contact with his friend.

After they got checked out and George was fixed up, they went to the office, where Wilbur gave George his phone number and strict instructions to call or text him whenever he needed to, George promising him with a soft nod, before Wilbur was promptly suspended. George's mother quickly came to school and picked her boy up, and from then on after hearing from George what had happened she decided to pull him from the school entirely and homeschool him from then on, George enjoying that idea a lot more than being to school with other children.

Turns out Wilbur was expelled from the school George used to go to a few weeks later for getting into a fight with the same two kids, breaking one of the kids arms. George's mum shocked at first at the idea of such a violent boy being around her son but when George pleaded with her for Wilbur to homeschool with her she eventually agreed after a meeting with Wilburs parent, His father Phil, as he introduced himself, explained how Wilbur cared a lot for his friend, and both times he got into a fight at school it was for George and George only. Which comforted George's mum to the degree to let Wilbur homeschool with George, George thrilled and happy that he had Wilbur at least, Wilbur happy he could stay near his friend and help him out, both George's mum and Phil co-teaching both boys, Phil already experienced from homeschooling his other son, Wilburs twin brother techno. 

Eventually all three got closer, the Twins not really having many friends contributed to them getting along and George ended up taking a liking to Techno, no matter how scary everyone else thought he was. Techno would never admit it but he grew fond of George too, and would fight also for the boy if any harm came to him. As weeks flew by the boys got closer together, George healing from his wounds nicely and getting to meet the youngest of the Sleepybois family, a 9 year old blond named Thomas, nicknamed Tommy. Tommy grew to like George, wanting to play and hang out with him every chance he got when he wasn't in school with Phil, he also was homeschooled basically, merely because he just hates going to school. 

George now only talked to Techno, Tommy, Wilbur and Phil, as well as his own parents, which was great progress, but still refused to talk to anyone else, especially other kids his age besides his schooling mates. When summer came along the boys were all happy to camp and spend time together, both families getting closer until the boys didn't like going anywhere without at least one of the others. George was always a bit more clingy and close to Wilbur because of how he knew Wilbur first. Wilbur always there to help George through his panic attacks and nightmares that still plagued his mind at night, although they were a little more tolerable when Wilbur was around.Wilbur and Techno, _ especially  _ Wilbur, became somewhat very protective over George, like big brothers, even though they were older than George by a year.

Eventually, the whispering sound of the two families started to hurt George and the other kids, and both families decided to make a change about it.

Both parents talked and came to a decision, deciding to tell the kids at they're mini family gathering that night after they finished dinner. Phile cleared his throat, his sons and George pausing in their quiet talking to look up at him, Tommy pausing from his whining to techno to look as George's mother began to speak.

“As you children know, there's been whispering on the street about us as a whole, and we parents realize how much its starting to stress you out,” George looked uncomfortable and leaned closer to Wilbur, Wilbur letting him and even scooting closer to George to comfort him as his mother continued.

“We understand the stress it's putting you under and we've made a decision.”

The kids looked slightly curious as Phil cleared his throat before speaking up.

“Were moving to Florida.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically it starts sad ends good, right?
> 
> i donno if it really makes sense this chapter im kinda tired
> 
> i hope you like the involvement of the SBI family at last!


	5. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They be on theyre way to da aero port
> 
> Also some flashbaccs

The car ride to the airport was filled with excited squeals and chittering, but with that, came nervousness, anxiety, and and underlying fear. Although the SBI and the Davidson families were both excited, George seemed to be on the brink of a panic attack, not wanting to leave the place where he grew up. Where Nick grew up. 

Wilbur seemed to sense this in his friend, and scooted closer to him, letting an emotionally-exhausted young teen lean onto his shoulder before falling asleep. Even Tommy found it within himself to quiet down after a few moments of arguing with his brother Techno on the matter. 

One they got to the airport Wilbur nudged George, who murmured softly, “No… not yet…” Before going to sleep again. Tommy’s snickering only stopping after he was met with Wilburs glare, to which while they started arguing, Techno swooped up George onto his back in a piggyback ride, Tommy seeing this and immediately whining, Wilbur giving in and picking him up to carry him on his back as well, Tommy giggling with delight before he leaned into Wilbur, resting his head on Wilburs shoulder, Georges face already in Techno's neck, his cheeks lightly dusted with a rose tint. Phil smiled and grabbed Tommy's and Georges Suitcases before him and the kids headed off, Tommy giggling and rambling cheerfully at all the new things he saw that the airport brang to his attention. Asking absurd but familiar questions like, 

“Wilby, when are we gonna get to Florida?” “Wilby, is an aero-plane as big as daddy says they are?” “Wilby, is brother Gogy gonna be alright? He's really tired all the time, isn't he?” 

Wilbur froze a little at his brother's last question. By now they were a security check, already having dropped off they're luggage to be put onto the plane. He hadn't known Tommy considered George a “brother” already. Sure, little Tommy had been old enough to know that George wasn't there brother by blood, but he seemed to accept George as another brother soon after he came, and he came to grow attached to George very quickly, despite George's grief for his friend Nick and his mother. Wilbur hadn't even known that Tommy had even picked up on George's negative emotions in the past few months that it took him to recover physically from the “accident”, as Phil and Georges mother dubbed it. Georges couldn't stand when anyone mentioned it, even if they mentioned it as the “accident,” still breaking down when it was brought up. 

The memories were still too fresh. The fear was still there. And everyone understood that.

Wilbur shook himself out of his thoughts to a concerned little brother looking at him while clinging lightly to his back as they waited in line to go through the security check. 

“Wilby, will brother Gogy be okay? He's tired.. He's always tired.”

Wilbur smiled comfortingly to his little brother, offering little advice for the overall situation, for he knew his little brother was still too young for that. Still too young to understand. “Oh, yes, Toms. Of course he'll be okay. He's still a little sad from being hurt a few months back. But he'll be okay. It'll just take him time to heal, that's all.” Tommy nodded after a moment, seemingly serious for the first time in his life, Wilburs face contorting in confusion and awe. When had little Toms ever been _this_ serious? Before his seemingly serious overall face flipped into a smile like it was never there, Tommy suddenly started to squirm in Wilburs grip, Wilbur giving his brother a dirty look as his brother giggled. “Down! Let me down, Wilby! We're here already!”

Wilbur looked ahead, and, to his surprise, they were there. They were the next to be screened, Techno somehow managing to convince the guards to let him go in with George, coming up with the excuse that George was so exhausted that he couldn't stand up even if he tried to, which, in a way, wasn't far from the truth. Techno and George, sleeping soundly on his back, face still propped up against the side of Techno's neck, arms around his neck loosely as they and George's mother waited for them, Phil right behind them. Wilbur set Tommy down with a huff of indignation from the boy before he let Tommy go first, the guards watching the little boy march into the adult scanner, trying to redirect him but only being met with downright refusal and screech-ready insults of Tommy saying things like, “Fuck off!” and “I'm a Big Man” or “Big Men don't take the baby scanner.” 

When Tommy was through and waiting for his father and brother to pick him up again, Wilbur went, going through as fast a s possible, not fully trusting the guards with Tommy's safely, since he was standing in the middle of an airport just _looking_ like he wanted to be snatched while waiting for his father and brother with big blue eyes, Techno inching his way closer to him to keep an close eye on the boy before Wilbur made it through, swooping up Tommy with a smile before letting him piggy-back ride off of him again as they went to get burger king to eat before they boarded the plane. George's mother looked a little upset with the idea of moving, too. Wilbur could see it in the way she walked, sneaking glances behind her when she thought none of the children or Phil was looking, eyes soft with a longing to go home. To her dead son. To her husband, who had left her a few short weeks after the death of their blood son, George's mother having finding out he had been abusing George while she was out for work a few weeks after announcing they're move to the US but a few months before they actually moved, coming home specifically early to bully and physically hurt the boy, drilling false truths and guilty thoughts into his head, George's mother coming home early one day with Phil by her side, both of them talking on the topic no one cared about anymore, only to be met with the sight of Georges supposed “father” beating George while he screamed and cried profusely, apologizing for something that was never his fault in the first place, Phil immediately beating the shit out of the horrid man after he hit George's mother down in a bout of anger when she screams and ran up to stop him from laying another finger on her last living child. 

After that George and his mother moved in with Phil and his family permanently, Georges mother quick to divorce the stupid man after finding out about his true colours towards her son. George was more drawn into himself then before after that, not talking to anyone else besides his mother or Wilbur, whom he had gotten very close to after he had basically beat up those two bullies for him. 

As they finished their food, Techno waking a sleep-heavy George to eat, George eating gratefully before falling asleep on the chair where they waited to board the plane, they waited for another half hour before the announcement for the boarding of their plane to the US. Tommy at this point sleeping soundly in his chair next to George, both of them sharing a soft warm blanket. Wilbur picking up Tommy, putting his long overcoat over the boy to keep him warm as they got in line to board the plane, Techno waking George up, George wrapping the blanket around them before they all made their way to board the plane, letting the lady at the desk they're scan they are tickets before they walked down the attachable hallway and boarding the plane, Tommy rambling happily while Techno talked comfortingly to George. 

Phil and Georges mother had been getting closer since George and she had moved in after that day with Georges fake-father. All the kids noticed, but it seemed to bother George the most, who seemed to always flinch when around Phil, always seemed to look behind his shoulder as if thinking something was always wrong, that something was always following or chasing him. Maybe there was. The grief has been chasing him since the beginning, but that's definitely not all that he's been through, no. From his fake-father to the moving, Georges was so stressed that it actually made him sick a few times, His mother and Phil's family were always there to cheer him up.

Now, sitting in their seat, Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy were sitting together in one row while two rows behind him, sat George's mother and across from her a few rows back sat Techno and George, who seemed anxious to be away from either Wilbur or his mother but thankful for being with Techno, who was the strongest brother out of the three. If anything bad happened to them while in this flight, Techno would look after him, right? Techno would save him, keep him safe. After the initial shock of the plane waitresses explaining what to go in the event of a plane crash, which seemed to tear up Georges insides with anxiety and the take off, George eventually relaxed after an hour or so, leaning into Techno's shoulder and falling asleep, Techno wrapping an arm around the boy, as if to reassure him of his presence, which for the most part, seemed to work, because George only seems to relax more as he fell into a deep sleep, the blanket around both boys, Techno looking out the window right by where George was sitting as they got to cruising altitude, an announcement ringing out on the speaker saying they that be cruising from then on out till they're destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALP IM TIRED
> 
> sorry for not posting for two days (i think)
> 
> i didnt mean to fall asleep yesterday and begin this chapter so late or else i would of gotton this chapter out by now.
> 
> enjoy my dudes 
> 
> :)
> 
> edit: sorry this is so SHORT, ill make sure to make it longer lext chapter somehow, i was just kinda lackin motivation for this chapter and it shows LMAO. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> so this story is basically a type of remix to the netflix original "Julie and the Phantoms". definetly different in multiple ways but overall the same vibe! Im new to this so i guess give a kudos or smth if you like it!
> 
> i also am going to try to update this every day or every other day. i was supposed to get this first chapter out on the first of march so if i did that congrats me lmao.
> 
> so expect consistant-ish updates. i also have studies so if a update takes alittle longer then expected i apologize in advance!
> 
> thanks for reading lmao :)


End file.
